


Finding a Second Ranger

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Coffee, F/F, First Meetings, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Taylor has worked on her own for months. The Orcs keep attacking today and she's getting tired. Then she meets Alyssa while getting a cup of coffee.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: For you and MorbySa, who mentioned there should be more Taylor/Alyssa at Morphicon. Congratulations on getting married!

Taylor stifles a yawn as she stands in line at the coffee shop. She taps her foot impatiently as the young woman in front of her digs through her backpack looking for her wallet. The woman smiles at the barista and apologizes, Taylor rolls her eyes, then yawns. She really needs caffeine and not a confused college student. The Orcs haven’t let her rest today, every few hours they’ve attacked. Princess Shayla insisted she take a nap earlier and Taylor knows if she goes back to the Animarium that she’ll be encouraged to rest. She doesn’t need rest, she needs caffeine.

“Add her bill to mine,” Taylor instructs before she orders.

“I’m sure my wallet’s here, if you just give me another moment…”

“It’s fine,” Taylor interrupts. “Already paid for.”

“Want to get mine too?” the guy behind her comments.

Taylor glares.

The guys holds up his hands, “Okay, not in the mood for a joke. Sorry. I’ll have…”

Taylor rolls her eyes as she moves to where she can pick up her coffee. She feels herself relax just slightly as her cup is place on the counter alongside another drink.

“I found my wallet, let me pay you back?”

Taylor shakes her head. “No.”

“But…is there…”

“I’m busy,” Taylor says firmly as she turns to the woman, then stills as she takes her in for the first time. Taylor realizes that despite appearances, like the calf high socks and two messy buns at the back of her head, this woman is probably not much younger than herself. She also looks concerned and Taylor isn’t sure what she’s done to warrant that concern.

“Thank you,” she says.

Taylor nods slowly. Maybe she really does need to take another nap? She shakes her head. “Um, you’re welcome.”

They stand there silently looking at each other a moment and Taylor finds she doesn’t want to just walk away.

She takes in the books the woman is holding and the name of the school on her shirt. “Do you like the University?”

“Love it! I love learning new things. It was really hard to narrow down what classes I wanted to take this semester.”

“Must make it difficult to pick a major.”

“I want to be a teacher. I’m Alyssa.”

“Taylor. Have you lived here long?”

“No, I moved here for school.”

Taylor shakes her head, “Must be regretting it with all these Orc attacks.”

Alyssa smiles. “We’ve got a Power Ranger to keep us safe, though I do worry about her.”

Taylor raises her eyebrows. “You worry about…her?”

“Usually there’s a larger team, but she’s by herself. I mean she’s amazing, but it just seems lonely. I’d be lonely, having to defend the city by myself,” Alyssa explains.

“Maybe she has help?” Taylor suggests, finding it odd to be talking about herself in the third person. Her growl phone beeps and Taylor’s shoulders fall. She just wants one cup of coffee, she is going to destroy an Orc! “I’m sorry, I have to go.”

She’s almost to the door when Alyssa tells her, “Wait!”

When she turns she finds Alyssa has almost caught up with her. “Yes?”

Alyssa smiles before she sets a napkin on a nearby table, pulls a pen out of her backpack and writes down her number. “I’d like to talk to you again.”

Taylor wets her lips. “Okay.”

Alyssa holds out the napkin and Taylor takes it slowly, thanking her. She jumps when her growl phone beeps again. She reiterates that she has to go as Alyssa thanks her again for the coffee.

Once the door closes behind her Taylor sighs and walks purposely over to the nearest garbage can. “If you were still in the Air Force Earhardt you wouldn’t be letting cute girls give you their number. That was not a good idea.”

Her growl phone beeps again. 

“I think I have an idea on how we can find a second ranger,” Princess Shayla tells her when she answers. 

Taylor frowns down at the napkin. “We don’t need another one. I just need caffeine.”

“You need help. Taylor, you’ve done this on your own long enough. The….Oh no! There’s another attack!”

Taylor squares her shoulders, takes a long drink of coffee as she listens to Princess Shayla tell her where the attack is. She throws her barely touched drink away and shoves the napkin into her back pocket.

One Orc defeated and barely half an hour of downtime later Taylor finds herself battling an Orc near Turtle Cove University. She’s running on fumes. She isn’t sure if she wants a nap after she wins or another attempt at coffee.

She takes a kick to the stomach and lands on her back hard. She groans trying to force herself to her feet or to at least roll out of the way of the axe the Orc is wielding. She needs to move, but it’s all she can do not to have her morph break. She groans. 

“Back off!”

A backpack lands near her feet and Taylor manages to turn in time to see the Orc stumble back. Alyssa? Taylor stares as Alyssa fights the Orc. “Wow, she’s amazing.”

Taylor starts to force herself to her feet and then pauses as she catches sight of the back of Alyssa’s backpack, noticing something she hadn’t before. In a clear pouch attached to the bag is a crystal with what looks like a tiger in it. Taylor smiles behind her mask as she goes to help Alyssa, who barely seems to need it, even though she’s not morphed. 

After they defeat the Orc Alyssa asks. “Are you alright?”

“Yes. Are you?”

Alyssa nods. “They’ve learned your fighting style. I think that’s why they kept attacking you today, so they could figure it out.”

“I’ve never seen anything like…you’re amazing.”

“I could teach you,” Alyssa offers.

Taylor demorphs. “I’d like that.”

Alyssa’s eyes widen and then a smile lights her face.

“I think you might be a ranger though,” Taylor continues.

“A Power Ranger? Me?”

“Where’d you get that crystal in your bag?”

Alyssa’s nose scrunches in confusion. “I’ve always had it. It’s my tiger.”

“I have an eagle.”

Alyssa nods. “And you’re an eagle ranger. What would I have to do?”

“We should go to the Animarium. I should introduce you to Princess Shayla.”

“The Animarium?” Alyssa questions. “That’s not just a story? Wait, if we’re teammates, can we still date?”

Taylor stares at her, not sure how to answer.

Alyssa picks up her backpack. “Because I was really looking forward to you calling me.”

“I was too,” Taylor admits. “Looking forward to calling you.”

“So we can still go on a date?”

Taylor smiles and nods. “How about after Princess Shayla gives you your growl phone we go out to dinner?”

“Are you going to fall asleep into your plate?”

Taylor laughs. “Maybe, but I need to eat something before I try and get some sleep.”

Alyssa smiles at her again before suggesting, “How about we got met Princess Shayla and I cook you something light while you explain what being a Power Ranger is going to entail. Then after you’ve rested we can get breakfast before I have to go to class.”

“That sounds amazing.”

Alyssa hold out her hand. Taylor entwines their fingers.


End file.
